Infection with HIV results in a degree of immunosuppression that is disproportionate to the number of cells infected. The interaction of the gp 120 envelope protein of HIV with cell surface CD4 is important in allowing for viral entry into the cell. In addition to its role in allowing HIV to gain entry into the cell, some studies suggest that this molecule in itself may have immunomodulatory effects on uninfected clones and tumor lines. Our initial studies suggest that purified gp 120 may have inhibitory effects on cellular function in PBLs from normal human donors.